All that Glitters
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Parades aren't Bobby's thing. Warning: Bobby/Jack slash


Title: All that Glitters

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Word Count: 924

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Parades aren't Bobby's thing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For littlewitch34 cause she asked so very nicely, lol. Sparkles for now, pigtails in the future.

xx

"What?"

"I said I want to go downtown for the parade this year," Jack explained, pointing to the newspaper clutched in his hand, the headline standing out.

**Annual Pride Parade Rolls In**

Bobby looked away from the sports section of the newspaper before him, his piece of buttered toast halfway to his mouth. "Are you serious?" his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I've always wanted to go, but...well y'know."

"What in the hell makes you think I'd wanna go to somethin' like that?"

The hopeful look on Jack's face crumpled. "Uh...I just...never mind," he dropped the paper as if it had scalded him.

Bobby sighed and put his piece of toast down. "Damn it, Jack. Don't give me that look!"

Jack picked at his own breakfast, his eyes on his plate. "It's nothin'," he murmured. "Don't worry about it."

"Why would you even wanna go? I mean it's gonna be hotter than hell today, not t' mention how crowded the city's gonna be..." Bobby trailed off. "It means that much to you, huh?"

"If you're ashamed, just say it," Jack mumbled.

"Jack..."

He lifted his eyes to look at Bobby, silently pleading with him. Bobby groaned. "Alright, fuck, y' don't play fair, Jackie, not at all. Fine, we'll go to the fuckin' gay parade."

Jack's smile brightened his whole face. He was up and across the room, perching himself on Bobby's lap within moments, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Bobby sighed and hugged him close. "Fuckin' fairy boy," he muttered, hiding a small smile.

xx

Bobby stared at the colorful banners, the flags that hung from every available space and the multitude of booths that were set up along the sidewalks and roads. "Damn..."

Jack dragged Bobby happily through the crowds of people, stopping to look at different booths every few minutes. Bobby stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest, sweat trickling down his back. The sun was beating down hard on the revelers, though few seemed to care. He grunted when he felt a cold burst of water soak the front of his t-shirt, a scantily clad young boy laughing as he ran past him.

Bobby shot him a dirty look, pleased when the boy hightailed it away from him.

"Look, this guy was giving out free condoms," Jack said, showing him the handful of different colored packets in his palm.

"For the love of..." Bobby shook his head.

Jack grinned and tucked the packets into the pocket of his jeans for safe keeping. "Oh lighten up," he said. "Y' got squirted, I see."

Bobby gestured to his wet shirt. "Yeah that little twink back there got me. Fucker better stay away or I'll shove that water pistol up his ass."

Jack laughed and rested against Bobby. "C'mon, the parade's starting soon. I wanna grab a good spot to see from," he said, pushing them through the crowds.

Bobby wrapped his arm around Jack, glaring at some of the others who looked at Jack, his arm gripping him tighter. Jack just smiled and held onto him, more than accustomed to the possessive side of Bobby.

xx

Jack leaned against the metal guard rails, rocking on his heels eagerly. "Cheer up, Bobby. This isn't so bad," he said.

Bobby dusted at the sprinkling of glitter that had been dumped on him a few minutes prior irritably. "Did you not see what just happened?" he huffed. "I swear to God..."

Jack ran his finger through the glitter that was stuck to the side of Bobby's sweating neck. "Well you did refuse to wear anything rainbow-ish," he said.

Bobby growled at him. Jack leaned in, breathing in Bobby's familiar scent. "You look good all glittery," he said, his lips sliding over Bobby's.

"Mm," Bobby breathed out when the kiss ended, wiping a few fingers across Jack's cheek. "Nah, suits you more," he chuckled, twirling his fingers and creating a star shape of gold and silver glitter on Jack's cheek, just under his left eye.

Jack grinned and leaned against him, resting his head on top of Bobby's. "Do you really hate all this so much?"

"It's not that," Bobby tried to explain, looking around at all the people around them. There were couples of every different kind, groups of young teens, older couples, men, women, children, a whole variety, many decked out in rainbow colored items, the crowd vibrating with anticipation before the parade was due to start.

"It's...jus'...so out there, like out and visible," he sighed, giving up on the explanation.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bobby, rocking them both slowly. "Like being here is sayin' out loud that you're gay?" he guessed.

Bobby nodded once. Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to Bobby's forehead. "It's not that at all. Look at that group over there," he nodded to the kids across from them. "See that girl's shirt?"

Bobby looked across, reading it aloud. "Straight but not narrow," he said.

"Right," Jack smiled. "So she's sayin' she's straight, but not narrow minded. She's supporting someone maybe or just gay rights. Doesn't mean you're gay jus' cause we're here, y'know?"

Bobby relaxed a little and wrapped his arm up, tugging Jack down a bit to his level. "I don't want any other guys than you, so what does that make me?"

"Picky?" Jack grinned and winked at him.

Bobby snorted and kissed him again, the kiss lingering as the crowd cheered around them, the sounds of the parade starting as the first motorcycles roared by.

xx


End file.
